Talk:Infernal
Gallery Since every Flame Human is different, could we have a gallery of all Flame Humans we have seen thus far? Tsukikage-dono (talk) 20:02, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :I agree we should have something of the sort o/ GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 20:37, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Great. Tsukikage-dono does not have the raws of the chapters that are not on reddit, so if you could upload the pictures of Mikako's father and the Flame Human from the first chapter, Gouenji-dono, it would be nice. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 20:40, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :::As for the picture in the infobox, we could use this: File:Human Body Ignition Phenomenon.png Tsukikage-dono (talk) 20:41, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. Any suggestions on how we should present the images? GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 14:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::You can use the image parameter on the infobox to create a slideshow if needed. I updated it to use the slideshow, rather than tabber format. --''Saju '' 14:56, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Gouenji-dono, make a gallery like in the following page: 8th Special Fire Fighting Church. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 14:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I like the image swap. Im not particularly fond of having a image for every flame human as it would look daam shocking if we had 700 images. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 15:25, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Personally, Tsukikage-dono does not find it to be an issue now. If indeed it ends up being 700 pictures, we can decide what to do then. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 15:28, January 31, 2016 (UTC) That is the only problem, yeah. How about something like this? http://prntscr.com/9x89vt --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 15:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :How would we list Flame Humans with no known names in this situation? Tsukikage-dono (talk) 15:43, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::We don't have to if they don't have one. c: For example, for the first FH introduced, we could write "Nameless" and for the third FH introduced we could call it "Mikako's Father" or just nameless too. I dunno, I just think it would be better in the case of not making the page too long. Another problem with the gallery is that it will look really unorganised because image sizes are different. Hope you understand what I'm saying. :) --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:10, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::How about we leave them blank or add a "—" instead of a name? And yes, it works.Tsukikage-dono (talk) 16:33, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tsukikage-dono just now noticed that the infobox used in that page lists all Flame Humans we have names of. Would adding them a second time be considered redundant? Tsukikage-dono (talk) 16:38, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not really since that describes who they are but with this template it gives them an illustration. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Unless we can get someone to create a fitting template this idea goes out the window lol. Shall we just use a gallery for now? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 17:38, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Not sure how it was missed, but there is the slideshow in the infobox if you need to list a few characters... :P --''Saju '' 17:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Personally, it doesn't look that pleasing the way it is done now. Gouenji-dono, Tsukikage-dono thinks that we should go with your previous suggestion.Tsukikage-dono (talk) 18:24, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::I'm all up for going for the other suggestion but how are we going to do that is the question.. Heh, that rhymed. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 18:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Tsukikage-dono added the same gallery as the sample from the 5th's Industrial Complex page, just altered the size of it a little bit. If it looks bad, you can revert, Gouenji-dono. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 18:51, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :To be more precise: Everyone can revert it if it looks bad. Hopefully it does not. -dono. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 18:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::To Gouenji-dono: The pictures will be listed four in a row; If a 5th picture is added, it will be sent to the second row. At least it should. -dono. Tsukikage-dono (talk) 18:57, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Nice, I think we can keep it like this for now. :) Thanks for all your time o/ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:01, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I was fine with how it was previously before the images but if we must, only show flame humans that differ incredibly in appearance instead of every Flame Human that appears in the series. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 19:54, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :But all FH differ with their appearances, what you're saying is quite ambiguous, I don't think any differ "incredibly" to any other, but they all differ somewhat. The fact that we can use a slider is nice because we can fit in all the Flame Humans and if we do it in chronological order, the majority of people will know where to look if they know who they're looking for. Also, as time goes on and we get more FH introduced, we can change the size of the slider so that we can fit mot images in. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 20:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::All humans differ in appearance, but does mean the human wikipedia article should show all 7 billion people on their article? Don't see the point of the image for The Flame Human from Chapter 0 because the infobox image already shows that basically. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 20:21, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :::Bruh, seriously lol? That example is completely irrelevant to this. It is not the job of the wikipedia to document every single human being, but it is our duty here to document the series and give as much information as possible without going over the top. The series centers around the phenomenon and Flame Humans, so we should document the FH that are presented in the manga, even if they're as relevant as the one we saw in chapter 0, they still hold some sort of value; we're not going to see a Flame Human in this series that is simply going to show up and die for no reason.--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 20:47, January 31, 2016 (UTC) ::::We document the series mainly in text, not images. If onepiece wiki took the same approach to document the series in images as your doing with flame human, they would have a shit long article of images on their "Fishmen" article. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Any objections to how it is now? Do we need a appearance section? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:42, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Tsukikage-dono is fine the way it is now. We do not need an appearance section as every Flame Human differs outside of the black skin and flame features (which is added in the overview). Tsukikage-dono (talk) 09:34, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Looks fine (y) --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 10:20, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The secret Out of what I translated from the spanish version of chapter 35, AND I DON'T KNOW IF THIS ENTIRELY CORRECT, but people wearing white clothes supposedly fall victim to the /natural/ phenomenon... The first Flame Human and Setsuo were both wearing white clothes at the time, and Mikako's father was wearing white clothes with a black vest, so I guess it could be true to an extent... This is kind of weird, but I'm sure when it's explained it'll make more sense. P.S: Hibana wears white clothes under her brigade uniform :D --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Demon Flame Human So I think "Demon Flame Human" or simply "Demon" is a thing now, but lets wait and see.. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 08:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC)